


2D plays Chess

by Adagal



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Chess, Gen, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Stealing Food, cyborg is nice and a good friend, plastic beach, yea 2d knows how to lockpick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: It's exactly as the title says. Takes place in Phase 3. Also Cyborg has a text-to-speech voice. It sounds somewhat like GLADoS from Portal if you're curious. Enjoy!





	2D plays Chess

2D stared intently at the lock on his bedroom door. It was close to the time Murdoc would let him out for recreational time, which really meant just singing for the album. But singing or no, 2D enjoyed the time out from his prison of a room nonetheless.

Minutes passed, then hours, and it seemed 2D would never get time out of his room. He’d have to endure even more hours of the whale seemingly watching his every motion, never getting any privacy, that one big eye, always watching, studying. Or so he believed.

Digging deep within his hair, 2D pulled out a black bobby pin, something he’d been using more lately because of him growing his hair out. Not like he had any choice really, he was just glad he had something to use for his hair. Quickly and carefully, 2D eased the bobby pin into the lock, twisting it around, hoping to break himself free. He put so much energy into trying to get out, if not for but a minute, that he felt his life depended on whether or not he could pick the lock.

After many careful minutes, a click was heard. He did it. He was free. Sighing, he shoved the bobby pin back in his hair and stepped out into the empty hallway leading to the staircase. His only hope now was that Murdoc wouldn’t catch him sneaking out.

Because of so many times travelling up and down the staircase, 2D knew which ones made noise and which ones didn’t, and where to step so you could be extremely quiet. So to the best of his knowledge, 2D hopped up the steps, trying hard to maintain his balance. Once he reached the top, he tip-toed into the living area. Looking out the window, it was clear night time had fallen upon Plastic Beach. Which hopefully meant Murdoc was asleep. 2D could always check Murdoc’s room to be sure, but that was a huge risk in of itself.

As 2D headed toward the kitchen, he could hear soft mechanical whirring nearby, indicating Cyborg Noodle was close. He’d have to be quick.

2D scanned the fridge, but unfortunately it seemed slightly scarce of any food, aside from the many bottles of rum on the door. Hopefully more supplies and necessities would be coming soon.

Settling on a few chocolate crepes and an untouched bowl of strawberries, 2D stuffed the crepes into his waistband and took off, but not before having a run-in with Cyborg, who stood right in the kitchen doorway.

“EEE!” 2D yelled, jostling up the bowl of strawberries. He froze in fear, as though Cyborg was a T-Rex. Cyborg made no motion or gesture toward him however. She just gazed at him for a few seconds, then left him as quickly as she arrived.

_ What happened there? Shouldn’t she have dragged me back to my room? Or at least take away the food? _ 2D questioned. Nevertheless, he was grateful Cyborg hadn’t done so.

In the distance, 2D could hear low grumbles and rustling sheets. Murdoc might have been waking up. So like his life depended on it (and it did), 2D rushed down the stairs and back into his room, pulling out the hidden crepes and starting on his late night feast.

* * *

This was a bad idea. He got away with it last time, but this time, there was no telling what may happen.

Nevertheless, 2D pulled out his bobby pin and got to work attempting to unlock the bedroom door again. This was the second day in a row he hadn’t been let out. Perhaps Murdoc just wanted to take a break from album business?

Even though 2D had prepared for such a case, and saved some of his food he stole the previous day, he still wished to be away from his room, even if it was just for a minute or two. He just wanted to stretch his legs and not have the whale constantly watching him. 2D swore the whale could see him even through his curtain.

After a couple minutes, 2D was freed once again, travelling gingerly up the stairs and into the living room. This time, looking to his right, he noticed Murdoc’s study door cracked open, which it never was. Curiously, 2D peeked inside to find Cyborg Noodle at a table, a small black bag in front of her. She had her head resting on the table, buried in her arms. She seemed to be staring off somewhere, she looked almost upset.

2D stepped in, inching through the small doorway space, and walked over to Cyborg, tapping her on the shoulder. Cyborg’s head whipped around, her mouth agape, like she was ready to unleash her mouth gun. 2D yelped, quickly followed by Cyborg covering his mouth. 2D looked around, Murdoc wasn’t anywhere in the study. Why so quiet then?

When Cyborg finally uncovered 2D’s mouth, he whispered, “Why all the quiet?” 

Cyborg gave no answer, returning to the chair and resting her head on her arms. She seemed very out of it, the hole in her head was even dripping a little.

Despite his fears, 2D strode over to the table and pulled up a chair of his own. Slowly, he untied the red bandana around his neck and reached over to clean up the bits of oil dripping from Cyborg’s gun wound. Cyborg brushed the bangs from one of her eyes and gazed up at the wound, then back at 2D. His face was a mixture of uncertainty and kindness, and Cyborg wasn’t sure which one was more visible.

When 2D completed the cleaning of Cyborg’s bullet hole, he wrapped the bandana back around his neck and rested his chin on his fist.

“What’s in the bag?” he asked. On command, Cyborg dumped the bag’s contents onto the table, revealing a set of black and white chess pieces. 2D brain then clicked it all together when he saw the table itself was a chess board.

“Just wanted someone to play with then, eh?” 2D chuckled. Cyborg didn’t answer, nor did she make any reaction. Instead, she started toying around with one of the pieces, dragging it across the board, then another, with 2D watching.

2D studied Cyborg’s face, every inch of it. He wasn’t sure whether to think of how good a job Murdoc did, or how creepily close Cyborg looked to their actual guitarist. In her bangs and how they swayed with each motion, her facial features, the way you could practically tell how her eyes looked even when they were covered up. And when the bangs were brushed away, Murdoc did such a job on the eyes, and the intensity and emotion they could contain. In fact, it all looked a little… too good… to be true…

It seemed almost everything around her closed in, leaving nothing but a white void, with Cyborg Noodle in it. 2D saw her clothing and hair shift around, until it became that of the way Noodle looked during the El Manana shoot. And suddenly, 2D wasn’t there anymore, stuck in the white void limbo, watching Noodle. Only Noodle, only Noodle…

A sharp snap from Cyborg’s fingers sent 2D out of his state. She had set up all the chess pieces on the board, a wordless gesture for him to play.

“No, I can’t. I have no clue how to play, I’m sorry,” 2D sighed, trying to crack a smile.

Cyborg cocked her head to the side, looking over 2D. Slowly, she set up all the chess pieces, the white ones on her side. 2D made some questioning mumbles, but never truly said anything until the cyborg sat back down.

“What’re you doing? I told you I don’t know how to play,” 2D sighed.

A few faint bleeps could be heard coming out of Cyborg, as she set her COM to Tutorial Mode. She grabbed one of her pawns and moved it up two spaces. Wordlessly, she gestured for 2D to do the same. 

With a shaking hand, 2D grabbed one of the pieces that looked like Cyborg’s, and moved it up two spaces like she had done.

Cyborg then grabbed another pawn, and moved it up one space.

“Only on the first turn can a pawn move two spaces,” a female text to speech voice said, though Cyborg didn’t move her lips. 2D nodded and did the same with another pawn.

Now that 2D’s pawn was diagonal from one of Cyborg’s, Cyborg took her pawn and took 2D’s away.

“Hey! I thought pawns could only move up!” 2D whined.

“Pawns can overtake other pieces only diagonally. They only move upwards,” Cyborg’s text to speech voice explained. 2D grumbled, but then realized Cyborg’s pawn was diagonal from his. Snickering, he took away Cyborg’s pawn. Cyborg looked down at the board, up at 2D, then gave a thumbs-up.

This continued for the next hour or so, with Cyborg slowly teaching 2D all the pieces and where they can go, and even good ways to trap the other player and checkmate them. Once the tutorials were over and a few practice rounds were complete, Cyborg and 2D set all the pieces back up, the black pieces on Cyborg’s side of the table, and Cyborg set her COM to Easy Mode. She gestured to 2D to make the first move.

After a few rounds, 2D was laughing himself to pieces. He’d had a fun night with the robot that looked like the girl he’d helped take care of for years. Looking out the window after so long, he realized however, that the sun was coming up. He’d just spent hours playing chess, many hours instead of sleeping. What if Murdoc woke up? How has Murdoc _ not woken up yet _? All questions 2D was unsure if he wanted answers to.

“Maybe we should pack it in for tonight. It’s already early morning,” 2D whispered suddenly.

Cyborg followed 2D’s gaze out the window, then quickly started grabbing pieces and putting them away in the bag, 2D doing his best to help as well. When everything was put in, Cyborg took the bag and stood by the doorway, waiting for 2D to leave.

“Thanks,” 2D murmured, stepping out the door.

Quietly, he walked across the floor to the staircase, noticing the sky was getting lighter outside. His only hope was that-

“Ahem.”

2D jumped three feet in the air when he realized who the voice belonged to. Standing right there in front of him, was Murdoc.

“What might you be doing up and out of your room? How’d you break out?” he asked. 2D froze, his milky white eyes wide as saucers. He didn’t even look like he was breathing.

“How did you get out?” Murdoc repeated. Just as he lunged to grab 2D’s hand, in stepped Cyborg, slapping his hand away. She stood tall and firm in front of 2D, blocking Murdoc from harming the singer.

“What’re you up to Cyborg?” Murdoc chuckled. He attempted to push her aside, but she stood rooted to the floor.

“Why’re you protecting Faceache?” Murdoc continued to question. Cyborg responded by grabbing 2D’s hand and leading him down the staircase to the underwater room.

“Ah,” Murdoc muttered to himself. “Proceed then Cyborg! I expect you to be up here with me soon!”

Cyborg stopped and turned around to give a quick salute, then continued to take 2D back to his room.

2D stopped once they arrived at the door to his room. He set his hand on the lock, about to turn it open.

“Thanks for that,” 2D mumbled. “For not letting Murdoc hurt me. Maybe we could play some other time?”

Cyborg reached forward and had 2D’s hand open his door, then shoved him in his room. Before she closed the door, she gave 2D a thumbs up.  
“I will come down and tell you when we can,” her text-to-speech voice said. Then she closed the door and locked it.

2D smiled and set himself down on his bed. No doubt would Murdoc come in and yell at 2D, then take him to record more songs for the album at any point. Until then, 2D took off his shirt, pulled up his covers, and took a long nap.


End file.
